


Four

by Pizzypop



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Everyone Is a Teacher, Lamp - Freeform, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Teacher-Teacher relationship, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzypop/pseuds/Pizzypop
Summary: Everyone in the school has their scholar-ships. But what happens when all of their OTPs are true?





	Four

“Didn’t you hear? They’re so dating!”

Hushed whispers filled the halls and classrooms.

“Who says? They don’t seem gay.”

“Why are we shipping our teachers?”

“What’s a ship?”

The students rolled their eyes and took a small breath, ready to explain what a ship was. They thought the extra person was another student, but they happened to be dead wrong. With a gasp and flinch, they realized who it was; Mr. Jones! The person they were gossiping about!

Innocently, the teacher blinked before snickering amd softly shaking his head. Mr. Jones was always an outwardly innocent amd fluffy person, but his students knew better. He had the aura of someone who was laid back- but his classroom could range from extremely chill to extremely tense in a heartbeat. He knew more tba. Be lead on, making the teenagers shut their traps and fumble to continue their work.

Shaking his head, he stood and headed over to his desk, eyes softening as he gazed over his Junior class of gossiping whizz kids.   
Of course Patton knew about the rumors. Everyone has heard it at least once. The only person that might not have was Mr. Webster- Logan- but he was usually oblivious and clueless to the gossip of the entire student body, only hearing about it after the fact.

None of them really minded all the speculation between students and staff. It was quite hilarious to hear what they came up with, really. Roman got the most gossipers- as he was one himself- so he always jabbered about what his students were saying. Apparently, they were now questioning if they were just all European.

They weren’t- Well, one of them was. Logan. His accent was hypnotic, Patton loved to hear it, even though he could hardly understand what he was saying. He learned to try and speak without it, but Logan often slipped up.

Yes, it was just a harmless rumor that sparked once they started to become more open with each other.

It started when Virgil started to wrap his arms around Patton, when Logan started to rake his fingers through Roman’s hair. They all did small things with each other that students picked up on and argued about.

But, the problem was…

They were all right.

Logan’s history class melded with Virgil’s English class, Patton’s math class mixed with Roman’s science class.

In short, they were all in one big happy relationship and none of them could feel more delighted.

The be pulled Patton out of his thoughts, causing him to flinch. “Ah, goodbye! Make good choices!” As he watched his students filing out of the room, he caught Roman’s flirty glance.

He knew he would be having fun tonight.


End file.
